Alive: The New World
Video Trivia * TNW 1.png TNW 2.png TNW 3.png TNW 4.png TNW 5.png TNW 6.png TNW 9.png TNW 7.png TNW 8.png TNW 10.png TNW 11.png TNW 12.png TNW 13.png TNW 14.png TNW 15.png TNW 16.png TNW 17.png TNW 18.png TNW 19.png TNW 20.png TNW 21.png TNW 22.png TNW 23.png TNW 24.png TNW 25.png TNW 26.png TNW 27.png TNW 28.png TNW 29.png TNW 30.png TNW 31.png TNW 32.png This song has only 1 note. ** The 1 note comes at the end, after 3 circular rims that revolve around the one note appear for some time. * This song, along L, are the only two songs to have the same difficulty level for both the Easy and Hard. *The reason this song has only one note at the end was to imply that the story was complete. **It's also possible that the song has only one note because the credits play in this song. *In the credits, Rayark spelled Qrabit as Qraqbit. They have fixed it in 6.1. **Not only that, but they also forgot to credit a majority of composers and apologized sincerely and like the misspelling, and fixed in 6.1. *As of update 6.1, this song has the lowest BPM out of all the songs. **This song has the slowest scan line speed out of all songs, running 3.2 seconds per page (40 Scan Line BPM). *Apparently, the only way to pass is if you hit a Perfect. No other ratings will even give you a C Rating. ** A Miss will give you 0, a Bad will give you 270,000; and a Good will give you 630,000. ** A Perfect gives you 1,000,000. However, hitting a Black Perfect gives you 70TP, while a Coloured Perfect gives you 100TP. Cutscene(s) Helpful Info Hexagon Vault= By CookiesNWaffles |-| The Wikians say... = Pit-Stain: lel...why am writing about this song!? Anyway, here comes my emotional speech: This is the final one, the ending of the Cytus storyline. The disease was dispelled and humanity is saved. All the memories of you playing this game, all that stress of trying to MM a song, all the times you felt emotional toward a song, all that you'll remember here. You'll see the credits enrolling with the people who created such great and detailed game, and also your favorite composers who might had a hand in creating your favorite song. Click that final note, and reach for higher scores.......GOD DAMMIT!!!!! I GOT A BLACK PERFECT!!!!! MrGZJcool: Timing is key....wait... DAMN IT BLACK PERFECT... ...*restarts whole song again*. Cindy Serenity: 1200 conseq. MM with total of 1198 times 100TPs (I know I'm insane) Semi-Squishy 3000: .*taps on Hard* *le play* "Level 1?" five minutes later... .*le tap* "Million Master TP100, woo!" Yep, one note. On Easy and Hard. I really hope you can master it too. CookiesNWaffles: Why am I making ACHC for this? Oh anyway, I noticed some composers had a hand in mapping songs, and I immediately suspected the person who mapped the Trio From Hell. Then I thought, "It's a song, if the score is still 0, then shouldn't there be at least 1 note..." That's when I saw it, caught it right there. TP100, MM... 'Nuff said. Same goes for Easy. Sofia Xerneas-Yveltal: "You"? of course... "Us". jeez... no problem Rayark... we gave money to you and fulfill that MDP....